All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard
by rocker95
Summary: It has been a supposed year after the Woodsboro murders. This time, it's up to animals to put Ghostface in their place. When Charlie and Sasha are staying in Georgia, they meet the barnyard animals who tell them a copycat killer is on the loose.
1. The Girl & The Voice

All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard

Chapter 1: The Girl & The Voice

We'll say that all the events in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 were the same, but they happened in Barnyard's present time.

2013.

It was a quiet setting in a farm house up at a lake.

A long, red haired teenager was watching TV.

When the theatre previews for Stab came on, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked the girl.

"Hello. Who is this?" asked a man's voice on the phone.

"Who is this?" asked the girl.

"You tell me." said the voice on the phone. "Do you like scary movies?"

"Look, you are starting to scare me!" said the girl.

"Why? You're afraid I'm from Woodsboro?" asked the voice. "As a matter of fact, let's play my favorite game."

"Oh my god!" said the girl. "Who are you?"

"I will never tell!" said the voice. "Play my game and you might live."

"Oh my god!" cried the girl. "What kind of game?"

"Horror movie trivia." said the voice.

"Go on." said the girl and locked her front and back doors.

"What is the killer in I Know What You Did Last Summer?" asked the voice.

"Ben Willis." said the girl.

"That's correct!" said the voice.

"What's the killer in Urban Legend?" asked the voice.

"Brenda Bates." said the girl.

"Now is your tough question before the finale." said the voice.

"If you're gonna keep asking me killers, you're gonna lose." bragged the girl.

"My final question is reality." said the voice.

"Oh my god!" cried the girl. "I'm calling the cops!"

"They won't make it before I gut you!" said the voice.

"Oh my god!" cried the girl.

"What's the killer in Friday The 13th?" asked the voice.

"Why play a game if I'm already dead?" asked the girl.

"That's incorrect!" said the voice.

"I didn't answer your question!" shouted the girl.

"I say you did, and did wrong!" said the voice.

"I'm calling the-"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!" shouted the voice. "Your best bet is to drive to the cop station, but I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"The final question has arrived." said the voice. "What room am I in?"

"Oh my god!" cried the girl.

With the speed of a car, a guy with a black robe ran by cutting the girl's throat. The girl stared at the white ghost mask while they stood there and watched as she hit the floor. 


	2. An Embarrassing Meet

Chapter 2: An Embarrassing Meet

Outskirts of the city, next morning.

Charlie and Sasha Barkin (from All Dogs Go To Heaven) were in bed.

Charlie stared at Sasha as she sleeped and smiled.

Radio: "A teenage girl by the name of Jayla Lewis was reported murdered at her very home at Blue Lake within Scarlett Temple, Georgia."

"Crazy humans." said Charlie.

Sasha then woke up.

"Mornin'." said Charlie.

"Hey, darling." said Sasha and kissed Charlie. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go to McDonald's." said Charlie.

"Alright." said Sasha.

McDonald's wasn't far from their appartment, nor was Firestone Tires.

Firestone Tires.

DJ was getting wheels fitted on the Dodge Ram.

"I'm starting to fear that the Woodsboro massacre might be strting up again." said DJ.

"Well, if you take a gander, we are not in Woodsboro!" said Otis. "It was also one kill."

"If you remember correctly, I don't think Scream 2 and 3's settings were Woodsboro!" DJ smarted off. "Mom, I'm gonna take your car and I'm going to McDonald's. Anybody want anything?"

"French fries and a Sierra Mist." said Bessy.

"Me too." said Daisy.

"Me three." said Abby.

Pretty soon, the whole room wanted the same thing.

McDonald's.

"We'll take..." Charlie said trying to think.

"A big mac!" said Sasha.

"Make that two with a couple of root beers." said Charlie.

At Firestone Tires, DJ started the car and drove over there.

As he walked through the doors and on his way to the cash register, he accidentally tripped Sasha.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" DJ apologized.

"If you really are, then stay away from me!" said Sasha.

DJ walked up to the cash register.

"I'm going to the restroom." Charlie said. Both him and Sasha were in their seats by now. Charlie got up.

When DJ was done ordering, he zapped his family and friends' food to the car and brought the same thing Sasha and Charlie had ordered to Sasha.

"Why'd you spend money on us?" asked Sasha.

"It's my fault that what happened happened." said DJ. "And wanted to say sorry by re-ordering it."

"Thank you." said Sasha.

"You're welcome." said DJ and walked out the doors.

Charlie walked out from the bathroom back to the table.

"How'd we get more food?" asked Charlie.

"That cow bought us more." said Sasha.

The car had just arrived back to Firestone Tires.

Everyone came out to get their food and DJ looked angry.

Daisy stayed.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisy in the passenger seat.

"I accidentally tripped someone." said DJ.

"Who?" asked Daisy.

"Sasha." said DJ.

"Sasha?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah, I don't know her personally, but I know her." said DJ.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" asked Daisy.

"No, she's a dog, sweetheart!" DJ smarted off.

"Well, Lily was a gator!" said Daisy.

"Lily was a game that forced me into marriage." said DJ.

"You've got a point." said Daisy. 


	3. Sasha Gets A Phonecall

Chapter 3: Sasha Gets A Phonecall

"I'm never going to McDonald's again!" said Sasha lying on her back on the bed.

"Come on, babe!" said Charlie. "One little flaw!"

"I'm not going." said Sasha.

Charlie kissed her.

"I love you." said Charlie.

"Charlie, I've got something tell you." said Sasha.

"What is it?" asked Charlie.

"I'm pregnant." said Sasha.

"That's great!" said Charlie excitedly.

Outside the appartment building.

"Here's our place." said DJ.

They went inside.

Sasha and Charlie's appartment.

The phone rang.

Sasha answered it.

"Hello?" asked Sasha.

"Who is this?" said the same voice from the beginning.

"You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine." said Sasha.

"Guess." said the voice.

"Could it be the person that ran into me?" asked Sasha.

"Nope." said the voice.

"Are you David?" asked Sasha.

"I'm afraid not." said the voice.

"Nope?" asked Sasha. "Okay, you know what? I'm not good at guessing games. Call back when you can tell me your name."

"Wait!" shouted the voice. "You hang up on me and you'll die!"

"What do you want from me?" cried Sasha jumping out of bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in San Francisco?" asked the voice.

"How do you know where I live?" asked Sasha.

"Because I know I'm talking to Sasha Barkin!" said the voice.

"Why don't you harrass someone else!" shouted Sasha and hung up.

"I resent that!" the voice said from the closet and jumped out. It was Ghostface!

Sasha jumped out the window.

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed and landed in DJ's arms.

"It's raining dogs!" said DJ. "That makes a better window than a door." he said sitting her down.

Charlie reappeared on the ground. 


	4. Surviving A Sequel

Chapter 4: Surviving A Sequel

DJ and Daisy's appartment.

"So what exactly happened?" asked DJ using First-Aid on Sasha's cuts.

"I told you!" said Sasha. "I was attacked!"

"By who, may I ask?" asked DJ.

"I don't know." said Sasha. "Some guy in a black robe and a ghost mask."

"Ah-hah!" said DJ to Otis. "I told you it was Woodsboro!"

"What if it's not?" asked Otis.

"Who's Woodsboro?" asked Charlie.

"Woodsboro is a place." said DJ. "Woodsboro murders is what I meant."

"Suppose the killer's a copycat." said Otis.

"Suppose that Scream is real." said Dallas. "And suppose that Billy Loomis isn't dead."

"He's not Michael or Freddy or Jason!" DJ shouted. "He was just as vulnerable as most of us are."

"In a way, the whole copycat sort of makes sense." said Charlie.

"Yeah, what if they know what happened to Billy and Stu and decided to target other people." said DJ.

"Wait!" interrupted Sasha. "Why would a human killer come after us animals?"

"Well, the answer remains unknown." said DJ. "So, you two:" he said to Sasha and Charlie. "There are certain rules one must abide by to survive a successful scary movie sequel."

"Such as?" asked Sasha.

"Number one: Everyone's a suspect. Number two: The body count is always bigger. Number three: The death scenes are always much more elaborate. And number four: Never, ever, under any circumstance, assume the killer is dead." said DJ.

"We need to know how to catch this guy." said Charlie.

"Sorry." said DJ. "Can't help you there. The only thing I can say is there's a 1 percent chance it's someone trying to make a few quick hundreds."

"Why don't you all go over to my appartment." said Sasha. "I gotta have a few words with him." 


	5. Hard Times

Chapter 5: Hard Times

"Do you like me?" asked Sasha. "And don't lie."

"You don't like liars, do you?" asked DJ and sighed. "Yes, I do. I've fallen in love with many girls. I wanna stay faithful though. I also don't want issues."

"Oh." said Sasha. "You wanna hear a song about my life?"

"Sure." said DJ.

(Singing) "Once there was this dog who had a loving family and a boy that really loved her but when the house had burned down her heart had went from one to broke in two. She said it was from when the family had died right there. Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm. Once there was this dog this lonely stray with no one and a singer in Francisco and when she finally met a kid, she just took him in as her own. She said it was from when the family died in a fire. Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm. Once there was this dog who was happy with her life eventhough it was not the best but when she had met someone, she had fallen in love and got a new home. She said that it was from when she fell in love with an angel. Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm. And that's when her life was at best because she had a family."

"I feel sorry for you." said DJ.

"There's times I wish I still had my old family back, but than again, I'm with David who I took care of and a loving husband." said Sasha.

"I'm DJ." said DJ.

"I'm-" started Sasha.

"Sasha." said DJ.

"How'd you know my name?" asked Sasha.

"Well, let's just say Charlie and I are a lot alike." said DJ.

"Well, tell me about you." said Sasha.

"I was born on a farm in California." said DJ. "In 2005, I drowned in a flood. I was brought back as a vampire with every power possible. Now I live in Wilderfield, Montana."

"How would you be able to cope with something like that?" asked Sasha.

"It's hard." said DJ. "And the powers sometimes make you regret what you do."

The couple leaned over the table and kissed.

"That was a little awkward." said Sasha.

"Yeah, let's keep that a secret." said DJ. 


	6. Farewell

Chapter 6: Farewell

The killer had just appeared and all of the animals ran out of the building, DJ, Daisy, Charlie and Sasha in the front.

"Where do we go?" asked Charlie.

DJ saw a oil refinery building.

"There!" said DJ. "He won't be able to see us!"

So they made it inside.

As Sasha was walking up the stairs, a hand grabbed a hold of her leg.

"Aaaahhh! Charlie!" screamed Sasha.

DJ dived off the platform onto the floor and fought Ghostface.

"Charlie, the baby's coming." said Sasha.

"Already?" asked Charlie.

"I didn't know how you'd react, so I told you today." said Sasha.

On the floor, Ghostface stabbed at DJ, but he kicked the knife out if his hand. DJ punched at Ghostface but was thrown on the ground and pinned down. DJ kicked him against the wall. DJ then kicked through a metal box on the wall containing an axe and grabbed.

"Reveal yourself, Ghostface." said DJ.

So, Ghostface did.

"Tarantino Mickey." said DJ.

"Surprise." said Mickey with the voicechanger.

"Mission failed." DJ said cutting off Mickey's head. "Scream 2's killer."

A woman not recognized by the animals walked through the doors.

"Who are you?" asked DJ.

"Hayley Shafer." said the woman. "I see you've rided me of my sidekick."

DJ raced toward Hayley and killed her too. Next, DJ walked back up to the others. That's when he saw a baby puppy that looked mixed between Sasha and Charlie and was in Sasha's arms.

"What's going on?" asked DJ.

"It's a boy." said Sasha.

"What are ya naming him?" asked DJ.

"That's pending for right now." said Sasha.

Two days later.

DJ and the other barnyard animals packed up their stuff for their home.

"Hey, I know what to call the baby." Sasha said to DJ who was bent over from putting stuff in the trunk of the Dodge.

"What?" asked DJ who stood up straight.

"DJ." said Sasha.

DJ had tears in his eyes.

"I feel honored." said DJ.

"You saved me." said Sasha. "I'll never forget you."

"I won't forget you either." said DJ. "Hopefully we'll meet again."

"I could say the same." said Sasha.

"Charlie, you take care of these two, okay?" asked DJ.

"Sure thing." said Charlie.

So DJ and the others got in the vehicles and drove off.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" asked Sasha.

"I don't know." said Charlie.

Song: Heartbreak Warfare

THE END

Cast

Charlie Barkin...Charlie Sheen

Sasha Barkin...Sheena Easton

Otis...Chris Hardwick

Abby...Leigh-Allyn Baker

Daisy...Courteney Cox

Bessy...Wanda Sykes

Phone Voice...Roger Jackson


End file.
